


Des Bonbons et Chocolat

by alsidia



Series: Ninja VS Aliens - Francais [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Obito and Rin mentioned
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsidia/pseuds/alsidia
Summary: Minato va à la confiserie pour ses étudiants
Series: Ninja VS Aliens - Francais [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905778





	Des Bonbons et Chocolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Of Sweets and Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171518) by [alsidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsidia/pseuds/alsidia)



> C’est après La Bataille pour les Bibliothèques

‘Les magasins ne devraient jamais vendre tellement de bonbons…’

Ses précieux étudiants sont allés en mission de reprendre une bibliothèque ou deux et Minato veut leur acheter quelque chose. “Tous les neuf-ans aiment les choses sucrées. Ce sera trop facile!” il a dit plus tôt. Bien sûr, Minato ne connait pas encore beaucoup de choses sur son équipe comme il aime croire, donc il décide d’acheter des bonbons à la fraise seulement après avoir passer deux heures dans la confiserie. Probablement, la gentille Rin et l’aimable Obito les aimeraient. Cependant, Kakashi pourrait devenir agacé comme le temps dernier…

Avant la formation de combat du jour, Minato a essayé de parler avec Kakashi. “Avant on commence, Kakashi, veut-tu –”  
“ Jamais ! ”  
Minato était assez dérouté. ‘Je n’avais pas fini de parler.’ A ce moment-là, il a réalisé qu’il tenait le chocolat et le garçon aux cheveux argentés l’a vu. Minato ne pouvait pas aider mais dire, “ Tu as huit ans ! ”

Vous voyez, Minato aime prendre des risques pour aider son équipe – parfois il les irrite même s’il se limite. En fait, c’est surtout vrai pour Kakashi. Donc quand il a dit ces mots et son étudiant lui a regardé menaçant, ça a rendu Minato coupable avant d’avoir peur.  
“ Et les choses sucrées sont pour les enfants. ”  
‘Pas de sarcasme!’ – le ninja savait que la situation était mauvaise avant ils ont commencé la formation (et vraiment, quel cauchemar c’était!)

“ Tous les neuf-ans aiment les choses sucrées, mais les huit-ans… ” Minato dit nerveusement. “ Je dirai juste que j’ai oublié ! ”  
“ Tu as oublie quelque chose ? ”  
“ … ”


End file.
